Never Say Never
by Infrangible
Summary: Jeff is bullied by Nick day in and day out. Nick bullies Jeff due to his crush on the blonde, hoping it will go away. Will it?
1. Websterville High

**I don't own Glee! **

**Nick's last name means rebel in Hawaiian. ****(He's Hawaiian, in case you were wondering.)**

**Just the beginning. Ill more than likely have around 20 chapters or more when I'm done. :)**

* * *

Websterville High School.

A place where bullying is not controlled and subjects are not taught.

A place where you can smoke in school and nobody stops you.

A place where you could never show up for a class and teachers wouldn't mind.

A place where a social outcast is bullied day in and day out.

A place where a bully is secretly in-love.

A place where true love is about to blossom right under your nose.

A place that shows no matter your difference, you can fall in love.

This is the story of Nick Kekipi and Jeff Hilton.


	2. The Bathroom

**I don't own Glee!**

**I felt this chapter went great. :) R&R**

* * *

**Jeff**

Websterville High. A school that was in the middle of nowhere. A school where no rules were enforced. In this school all types of people wander the halls. Nerds. Preps. Jocks. Geeks. Gays. Social Outcasts. And there is Jeff. A kid who nobody paid attention to. Only to bully. And this is his story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dressed in tight black skinny jeans, pink Converse and a pink Hollister shirt, Jeff stood by his locker gathering his books, his black rimmed glasses nearly slipping off his face. He barely had time to acknowledge the boys coming tword him until he felt himself and his books being shoved to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where your going fag!"

"Damn! Why are fags always in the way?"

Jeff looked up through his haze and saw Nick and Wes looking down at him, pointing and laughing. He didn't understand why they were so mean to him. He was just getting his books from his locker like everyone else around here. His train of thought stopped when he felt a foot being shoved into his stomach. He curled up into a ball, with his face hidden in case they decided to kick him there. Hes already had his nose broke 5 times. He felt hands pick him up and before he knew it he was shoved against the lockers hard. He gasp as the locker handle shoved hard into his back. He slumped to the floor and watched Nick and Wes high five then walk off.

He sat there for about 3 minutes, watching all the kids walk past him. None helped him. None came to see if he was okay. He slowly reached over to grab his glasses. He slipped them on his face then focused on getting up. It was painful, but when he finally managed to stand he gathered his books and made his was to History.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of the bell broke Jeff out of his sleep. He yawned, gathered his books then proceeded to walk to the bathroom. Splashing water on his face, he heard the door being opened, shut then locked. As he looked over he saw Nick. And he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't scared.

Nick terrified him. He was strong, loads of muscles on his short frame. He may be short but he was ten times bigger then Jeff. His hands were larger compared to Jeff's more feminine ones. He was built like an NFL star, while Jeff was built like a ballerina. His feet where shoved into worker boots, while Jeff's were placed in small Converse. His legs were covered in jeans, baggier and looser than Jeff's skin tight ones. He wore shirts that showed off his abs, while Jeff wore neon colors to accent his skin. He wore thick jackets of leather, while Jeff wore small Hollister jackets. He wore leather biker gloves and Jeff wore small gloves he bought from Hot Topic. He had naturally dark hair, while Jeff bleached his every month. Nick was tan, while Jeff was albino pale. They both had hazel eyes, but Nick's were more menacing. Nick had stubble, while Jeff couldn't even grown a single hair on his body except for his head. Nick was a jock. Jeff was an outcast. They were different in every way possible.

Jeff barley had time to register the words "Hey Fag" before he was picked up and shoved against the bathroom mirror. He winced as the glass shards cut into his back. He saw Nick's fist raised and shut his eyes, waiting for the blow. Before he knew it, the fist came in contact with his face. He gasp as he felt warm blood drip from his nose and before he could even register that the back of his head hurt, he was thrown from the sink to the floor.

He felt someone grab at his shirt and rWes was in the bathroom too. He felt his shirt being pushed up and knife running along his back. As he felt cuts being carved into his back he looked up to see Nick standing in front of him. Jeff grabbed at his feet, hoping that he might help him. He had no clue why he thought that. Could it be the sorrow that he saw in Nick's eyes? He continued to try to grab his feet as the pain in his lower back got worse.

"Wes, stop. Hes had enough." Jeff perked up at those words.

"Dude, are you defending the fag?" He felt the knife digging deeper with those words.

"No. Dude. We don't want to make a scene."

"Fine man. I'm leaving. You coming?" Jeff felt the knife sliding off his back and he took a deep breathe.

"I need to piss. Ill catch up with you." And with that Wes left, leaving him and Nick in the bathroom.

Jeff closed his eyes and willed his breathing to slow. He could barely breathe with the pain in his back. He heard paper towels being torn and water running. He jumped when he felt them being pressed to his back. He tried to crawl away but was stopped by the feel of Nick's hands being pressed to his upper back, keeping him down. He closed his eyes, confused. He felt the hands and towels being removed and heard Nick digging through his bag. He saw him remove band aids from his bag. He heard the paper being torn apart and then felt the band aids being pressed to his skin. Three minutes later Nick was done. He stood with his bag, looked at Jeff and left without a single word.

Jeff slowly sat up and looked to the door. He had no clue what just happened.

* * *

**I'm so mean to Jeff. :(**

**& I did so much detailed writing in this.**


	3. Switch Day

**I don't own Glee! Sorry that this chapter is so short. I have a huge list of one-shots to write for some friends. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Leave reviews with ideas if you would like. I love suggestions. R&R.**

* * *

**Jeff**

Today was Jeff's favorite day of all. Today he got to switch roommates. He couldn't be happier. The roommate he was stuck with now snored and made obscene gestures at him. He was just slightly afraid that his new roommate might be worse than this one. If so, he had no clue what he was going to do.

Cry?

Hide in a corner?

Both sounded fine to him.

Now all he had to do was sit on his bed and wait for his new roommate to come in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nick**

Nick was mad. So very mad. He didn't want this day to come. He enjoyed sharing his room with Wes. They planned pranks and decided who to torment at night and now it was all about to end. What if he was stuck with a nerd? What if he was stuck with Jeff? Not that he minded at- Wait Wait. Hold the phone. He hated him. He had to remember that. Picking up his bag, he took one look back at his old room and began to walk down the corridor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The door he arrived at was 36. He sighed and thought about who could be in there. Hopefully, it was somebody who he could talk to and he honestly just hoped it wasn't Jeff. He wasn't sure if he could be in the same room as him without wanting to grab his round a- Never mind..

He gave up with his thoughts and opened the door. The boy who was sitting on the bed was exactly who he didn't want to see.

* * *

**Like it? I thought it was okay.**

**Leave reviews.**

**-Love You.**


	4. Not What I Expected

**Sorry for not updating! I had bad writers block. :( My stories can be also found on:**

** ENJOY!**

* * *

**Nick**

Nick growled when he saw Jeff sitting on the bed. Him and his super tight skinny jeans. That tight shirt that outlined his skinny frame. It was not fair how a boy could look so beautiful. All he wanted to do was go over and grab the small boy. He sighed and walked in the room.

Throwing his bag down on the bed, Nick looked over. He laughed at the look on Jeff's face. He looked so scared. But hey, Nick will admit that he was scary. He sat down on the bed right across from Jeff.

"So..You're my new roommate?" Jeff shrunk back when he asked that.

I nodded and continued to look at his beautiful body. I wanted it under mine. I shook out of my thoughts. Why didn't I just go for it?

Nick stood up and began to walk towards Jeff, determined to have him.

He gripped Jeff's neck and pulled him in close, sealing the space between them with his lips. Nick pulled him in close by his thighs and kissed him harder. Jeff kissed back almost hard and Nick grinned. While pulling him closer, he licked at Jeff's bottom lip, wanting access. Jeff granted it immediately. Jeff moaned into the kiss and Nick began to rub his thighs. When Nick groaned, Jeff pulled out of the kiss and threw him back. He ran from the room.

Nick groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Damn. He was having a good time too. Those thighs felt better than he imagined. He was stuck having to take care of his 'problem' himself. Great. He stalked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jeff**

He kissed him. He kissed Nick.The worst thing of all was that he enjoyed it. He let the tears fall, sitting alone in a deserted hallway.

This couldn't happen. Nick hated him. HATED HIM! He took beatings from him everyday.

He sighed and fell against the floor.

He hated his life.


	5. The Plan (FILLER)

**Nick**

Here I was, sitting at my desk coming up with a stupid plan to make Jeff mine. I can't be too straight forward or I would scare him to death. The built of my body scares him already.

Valentines Day is coming up. That will just be prefect.

He won't know what hit him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I am aware that this is horribly short. This will be my filler and a sweet little cliff hanger. What is Nick planning? Is it sweet? Is it mean? Will it be forceful? Anything can happen.


End file.
